Cold
by michellemma
Summary: Bella has been changed into a vampire. But by who? Rated T for future chapters.
1. Agony

**Well this is my first attempt at fanfiction so I hope it has turned out ok. I'd love it if you'd take the time to review and tell me what you think (no flames please).**

**Read all the way down to the bottom – there's a twist.**

**I hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all_

* * *

Cold, hard teeth bit into my neck.

I could feel the venom rushing into my bloodstream. My body stiffened as the excruciating pain began to take hold. Every part of me started to throb and ache as the poison ran marathons through my veins. Each movement was agony. Each minute felt like an eternity. Opening my mouth to scream, I was met with silence. No sound could force itself through my trembling lips.

Alice was right when she told me that this would be the most unbearable experience of my life. Not even her words, not even mine, could describe the sensation I was experiencing. It was like nothing human; nothing that anyone else could even begin to comprehend.

The only thing that kept me sane in my suffering was Edward. Though pain gripped my body, and hurt pulsed through every part of me; Edward commanded my thoughts.

I envisioned it being over.

We sit together in our meadow as the sun sets in the distance. Our bodies are entwined. I feel the icy touch of his hand on my face; tracing the line from my lips to the bridge of my nose. I'm looking into his bright topaz eyes and he's staring back into mine. Time stands still. Perfection.

The touch of his icy hands seems to leak from my thoughts. Frosty fingers touch my cheek as I lie there; hurting. Edward is with me in that moment. I can feel his heart fusing with mine as he is there beside me. And so, despite the aches all over my body, despite the profanities I'm screaming in my head, and despite the agony I'm experiencing; it is almost bearable. The mere presence of Edward comforts me, and, from where I lie, this is more important than any pain I have to go through in order to be with him for eternity.

The infinite hours of suffering abruptly come to an end.

My body is suddenly still. Every ounce of agony has left. It dawns on me that it is all over; the days of torment, the hours of anguish and fear.

"Edward!" I shriek; exhilarated.

My eyes fly open and begin to take in the scene around me. I am lying in a clearing. Trees border the small opening in the thick forest inside which I lie. It is nighttime. The full moon leers at me; almost scowling.

And I am alone. Utterly and completely alone.

* * *

**That was a relatively short chapter - I wanted to have the cliffhanger-style ending. I hope you liked it :)**

**I have ideas for future chapters but let me know what you think and whether or not I should write them. I'm not sure if I should continue it.**

**Please review as I'd love to hear your thoughts.**

**Chanel-Chic**


	2. Alone

**Hi everyone**

**Here is the second installment to my story. Let me know what you think :)**

* * *

_Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all_

* * *

Alone?

Fully alert now, I stood up and took in my surroundings. I looked around and saw nothing - noone.

Where was Edward? He was the one who changed me; the one who had bitten into my waiting neck. He had felt so close throughout my transformation. I could still remember the icy cold touch of his fingers on my cheek; his body wrapped around mine as I trembled in agony…

But he wasn't here now.

A lump formed in my throat as I realised he was not there next to me. I was standing by myself in a place I didn't know – without Edward.

I quickly quashed any notion that he had left me here intentionally. I knew Edward would never leave me again. The real question, of course, was not where Edward was, but where _I_ was.

Immersed in these thoughts, I was surprised to feel myself abruptly pulled out of them by something seemingly more urgent. The lump that had formed in my throat just moments earlier had been replaced by a sensation so overpowering that I staggered to the ground. It felt like my throat was on fire. My hands found their way to my neck which I clutched earnestly.

It suddenly dawned on me - I was a vampire. The past few minutes I had been so preoccupied with Edward and my being alone that I had almost forgotten the outcome of those three excruciating days. I am no longer human. Blood no longer pulses through my veins. Placing my hand on my forehead, I could feel the frosty numbness I had always felt on Edward's skin, his lips. I am a vampire, I drink blood.

Blood! That is what I needed! The burning in my throat was alerting me to my dire thirst. It was overwhelming, almost uncontrollable. Any rationality that had existed as I first woke up was now gone. Quenching the unbearable thirst that plagued me was my most important mission. Nothing else mattered until I could put it to rest.

All at once my senses came together. I was alert and ready to act.

My vampire nose was flooded with the smells surrounding me. Wonderful, delicious smells filled my nostrils. The burning in my throat deepened as each new odour hit me. I could almost identify each scent. Each one was individual – some more potent or sweeter than others.

The next of my senses to become active was my hearing. My ears inadvertently became more sensitive to the scene surrounding me and sounds began to emerge from all directions. Close-by was the scratching sound of an animal digging at the forest floor. Further away I could pick out the fluttering wings of a flock of birds. Every noise for miles echoed through my head.

Finally, I found that my vampire eyes could see what human eyes could see – and more. Everything appeared sharper, more defined. Looking into the depths of the forest I could see much further than I expected; further than I ever could have as human Bella.

With the flames in my throat still blazing, I broke into a run. I had always been in awe of Edward's speed and agility, but now I found it came naturally. No more was I the clumsy human girl. I dodged trees and shrubs as wind rushed passed my face and blew my hair in every direction. I found freedom as I ran. It made me feel alive – though obviously that was just a figure of speech.

I slowed down as my nose was filled with an intoxicating aroma. It was so sweet, so compelling that I was almost overwhelmed. Standing among the thick forest, I took in the scene, and, glancing to my left, I found the source of the smell. I could barely resist. The burning sensation intensified and I felt venom rush to my mouth as I looked on at my prey.

A middle-aged man sat in a camp chair in front of a brown, tattered tent, drinking a cup of tea. To human Bella he might be just another bushwalker - she might even have said hello to him as she walked past. But to vampire Bella, he was a victim.

I walked menacingly towards the man, attempting to refrain from pouncing at him immediately. A piece of bark crackled beneath my footstep, and the man looked up at me. I saw the change straight away. His eyes, previously uninterested, lit up as he looked at me. He took on a dreamy look; like he was in a trance. I realised he was in awe of me like I had been in awe of Edward that first day. That first day…

But I didn't waste any more time pondering the emotions of this unnamed stranger. I moved forward, closer, closer, closer…

My vampire instincts kicked in. I swiftly launched myself towards the man who still sat, trancelike, taking a sip from his cup of tea. I was in the air, moving towards the scent for which I pined. My hands reached out; clawing the air for his neck.

I never grasped it though. As I was just centimetres from my victim, I was suddenly knocked back by a fast-moving black shape. I was pinned to the ground; my face buried in a pile of long grasses which sprung from the forest floor.

I struggled to move from this uncomfortable position. I could still smell the potent scent of the camper. More venom rushed to my mouth. My throat burned even more intensely, yearning for the velvety smoothness of blood; warm, red blood.

"Bella!" cried a familiar voice.

"Edward?"

* * *

**Hope you liked it.**

**More to come on the whole who bit Bella question. I felt like I needed to define her as a vampire first hence the whole thirst thing.**

**I have a lot more ideas for future chapters - please review - I appreciate advice and thoughts.**

**Chanel-Chic**


End file.
